


A Stereotypical Witch

by thedragonemperess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, F/M, Halloween, Holidays, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: Wanda unironically dressed up as a witch for Halloween, which leads to a weirdly educational conversation between her and Stephen.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Pool, Peter Parker/Gwen Poole, Scarlet Strange, ScarletStrange - Relationship, Spider Man/Gwenpool, Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Stereotypical Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.

Wanda was sitting outside with a bowl of candy on her lap. It was getting late, and colder. It was Halloween, and, ironically, she was dressed as a witch. The door opened, and Stephen, who was wearing all black and cat ears, came out.

Wanda looked up towards him. "Didn't think you'd actually dress up." Stephen gave a small smile before sitting down next to her. "I thought you'd like it."

"I can't believe you actually dressed as a witch." "I thought it'd be fun." "....Did you know that the stereotypical witch that we have today comes from alewives?" "Really?" "Yeah, but the Church saw that this was a form of female independence, so they started saying that stuff alewives used were signs of witchcraft. Alewives would stick brooms outside their houses to show they could buy ale there, and would wear pointed hats," he fixed her hat so that it was sticking up, "in crowds to get people's attention, had cats to guard the grain from other creatures, and made the ale in cauldrons."

"When do you even have time to research this stuff?" Wanda asked with a laugh. "I just stumble upon it. As an addition, beer was originally a woman's drink until people started advertising it." "I'll keep that in mind next time I head out with the girls."

Wanda took a piece of candy from the bowl, which Stephen copied. Silence settle between them for a few moments. "How come you love Halloween so much?" "What do you mean?"

"You've been decorating whenever you had free time, and did everything you could to convince me and Wong to dress up. I just wanted to know if there was a reason."

Wanda thought for a moment. "Well, every Holiday was a big thing in the tower, so it's basically become a tradition. And I like being able to dress up as someone else and being able to leave all of your problems behind. The costume could make you feel like someone else, or you could actually act as if you were that person. And the smiles you see when you give out candy or take kids trick-or-treating is priceless."

Stephen nodded and Wanda put her head on his arm. "Plus, there's Horror movies." Stephen chuckled. "We can head back inside and watch one if you'd like. I'll just enchant the bowl so that it refills." "Sure, but Gwen and Peter told me to wait for them before they call it a night. I'd like fulfill that promise."

*(•Δ•)* 15 Minutes Later

"Hey Mumsy! Pops!" "Hey Gwen." "Trick-or-Treat!" Gwen put out her bag as she said this. Wanda put a handful of candy in her bag before she traded places with Peter, who was behind her. "Trick-or-Treat?" Wanda was about to give him some candy when Stephen took a piece of candy and enclosed it in his fist. When he opened his hand, a Lego Figure stood in its' place.

"How about a trick?"

Peter's eyes were wide. "That's a Gold Chrome Plated C-3PO! Only 10,000 of them were ever made! Is-is that real?!" Stephen nodded. "I saw you and Gwen looking at one of 'em online. Thought you'd like it." Peter shook his head. "I can't except this. This is amazing. I...wow!" "For the love of Odin, Pete just take it! There's still some candy bowls out here!" Peter emptied a plastic bag with candy in it so that he could put the figure in it." "Thank you so much Doc. I could never repay you for this." "Don't worry about it."

"Hurry up Babe!"

"Babe?!"

Peter turned around to run after Gwen, who was now halfway up the street. "Long story! We'll explain some other time."

Wanda and Stephen watched them until they turned out of site. "Where in the world did you get that?" "I bought it while I was still a neurosurgeon. Thought Peter would like it more than me." Wanda smiled, nodded, and got up. "Imma go set up a movie, you enchant that bowl." "Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Gwen their daughter. Yes, I made Gwen and Peter date. No, I do not care.


End file.
